


[Podfic of] Haunted / written by alicat713

by EosRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Ghosts, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of Haunted by alicat713<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:20:00</p><p>Sam has been able to see and talk to ghosts all his life. "Lucifer" is the troubled ghost companion he can't shake off no matter how hard he tries. And the fact he may not want Lucifer go is starting to freak Sam out. [<a href="http://checkthemargins.livejournal.com/33937.html?thread=644753#t644753">Prompt</a>]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Haunted / written by alicat713

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, folks, but the author originally posted this fic on tumblr. The author has since changed usernames and so there is no working link to the text that I can provide you with.

cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/y78nzg788f4qut6vhovfryhv9ditcafe.mp3) | 18.6 MB | 00:20:00  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/2lcqbqhpe3zuessbqu9pgi90bhis31ai.m4b) | 18.4 MB | 00:20:00  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/haunted).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
